mgefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
"Sweetest of Dreams" Maid Cafe
"Do you feel tired after a long day of work? Are you stressed out from everyday life? Then come and visit us, at the "Sweetest of Dreams" Maid Cave. Our girls will do their best to provide you a soothing and cozy atmosphere, where you can relax and forget the everyday life. We are famous for our cakes, sweets and parfaits but of course, we also offer regular food. Not convinced yet? Then take a look at the lovely maids awaiting you~." Staff Girl #1: Anna Humber "Hardworking and earnest, Anna is our most experienced maid, and no one can blow her the smoke. She knows how business goes, and that the happiness of the customer is the top priority. She will do her best, and that's a lot, to satisfy all of the customers wishes." "Admired by he colleagues, she often helps the newcomers out when there are questions or problems. Calm and collected, she knows how to deal with troublesome customers, but no one is able to break her calmness." "She doesn't speak about it, because she has some sense of pride, but Anna is not working for fun. She's supporting her family with her income, and after work, she also has to take care of her siblings. So keep that in mind when it comes to the tips." Girl #2: Elise von Wittgenstein "Our next girl is real special, and not only because she is of noble birth. She lived a sheltered life until not too far in the past, but her parents decided that it was time that she got to know the outside world. She can be haughty some times, but she's a good girl." "Since she lived so sheltered up until now, she struggles with some of the orders and tasks, and it's possible that she's overchallenged with something. If that happens, she quickly gives off a facade of pride, but that's only because she's embarassed of herself. However, she does her best to fulfill all the customers wishes." "Her relationship with Anna is a bit complicated, since she admires Anna for her abilities and calmness on the one hand, but she doesn't like to rely on somebody else, which is the case with Anna. In that case, she may be a bit tsun tsun." Girl #3: Nadja Romanova "No one knows where Nadja comes from, but one day, she stood at the door of the cafe, looking hungrily through the window. Of course, we wouldn't send a hungry girl away, and after a hearty meal, she didn't want to leave again. Therefore, she began to work at the cafe and it's not imaginable anymore to not have her." "She gives off the feeling of being a bit absent minded, and that impression is not totally wrong. She's a quiet, maybe a bit shy girl, which prefers to bring orders without a word. This lack of response oftenconfuses teh customers, but we ask them to not be angry at her. She's simply the type to put things in actions, rather than words." "Ever since Ringo works at the cafe, Nadja has taken a deep liking to her and often sits around her or tries to work close to her. This feeling is no completely one-sided, since Ringo has a weakness for Nadja and occasionally, when she thinks no one is around, she pets Nadja to her hearts content." Girl #4: Kagamine Ringo "Our newest girl is Kagamine Ringo, which doesn't look like it, but she is from the far away land of Zipangu. She wants to travel the world, but ran out of money in the town the Cafe is in, and the rest is history, so to say." "She never worked in a cafe before, so she's a bit slow and clumsy with orders and dishes. Nevertheless, she gives it her all, determined to become as cool and calm as Nadja. The quiet cat girl is her model for a good maid, and she works hard to gain more security. In her first days, she even stayed after the shop had closed to learn the menu and the services, so she could remember them perfectly. However, she's highly embarassed about it, so better don't mention it." "Altough a newbie, she was acknowledged by the others and the customers very quickly for her serious and determined attitude. This is strongly contradicted by a naturl clumsiness, but you can hardly blame her for that, can you?" Manager: Enoshima Shinichiro "The manager of the cafe is Enoshima Shinichiro, a very earnest young man, with a kind and gentle attitude. He believes that everyone should have a place to relax from the quarrels of life, and therefore, he established the "Sweetest of Dreams" Cafe." "He takes great care of the girls, since he believes that only a happy staff can make the customers happy in return. They can come to him with all their problems and struggles, and the door of his office is always open." "Additionally, if you, the customer, has a problem or a question, he's ready to help you out any time. However, he is also here to protect the girls, and a customer acting up against them will be hit by his full wrath." Menu WIP "We all await your arrival, dear Master." BacaloV's Notes * Currently, I'm playing all the maids. If you want to take over one as your character, let me know. * I do not own the pictures, all rights belong to their respective owners Category:Factions